


Elevator

by NightWriterAdventures



Series: Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, They're not together, just at each other's throat like usual, plot twist at the end!, so much flirting from Ren's side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriterAdventures/pseuds/NightWriterAdventures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Ren get stuck in an elevator together. What is to ensue? (let's take this time to inform everyone that I suck at summaries. Just trust me, it's good.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr! At it again with this damn prompts. ---> http://lostintheenterprise.tumblr.com/post/138563179712/kylux-prompt-trapped-in-an-elevator

The elevator in the Finalizer had always been shifty. It didn’t work 100% of the time, but when it did, it ran like a dream. But of course, it was always a gamble, stepping onto the 7x9ft platform, reinforced with titanium supports and strong steel walls. Physically, the elevator looked top notch, like nothing was wrong. The metal was strong enough to support three Rathtars, but only enough space to hold about half of one. 

But on this specific day, the elevator held something much different. It held two men, standing on opposite sides of the small space. It also held a heavy tension between the said men. They stood facing the front, not once glancing at each other. One, with fire orange hair held a messaging pad firmly in his hands, back straight, toes pointed. But something in his demeanor shook with a subtle hint of fear. His fingers trembled against the smooth silver of the pad, his lip quivered and jaw clenched as the elevator started it descent.

The other man sulked back in the corner, eyes narrowed, face bared to the world, the world being only the other man in the elevator with him. Arms crossed stiffly, he’d only glance at the other’s shoes from time to time. Hair ruffled and in a harrowed mess, the man huffed, possibly attempting to get the other’s attention. But to no avail. It was silent in the lift, just the rickety sounds of the elevator straining and wheezing to reach the men’s desired level.

Upon reaching halfway between their level and the level below them, the lift made a sound of restraint and whined, a scraping metallic sound echoed through the small room. The red haired man jumped slightly, looking around to find the source of the noise. The other man just stood in place and glanced up at the ceiling. Then... it stopped. The doors opened slowly only to reveal a small sliver of space above them, showing them what was supposed to be their floor. 

“Wonderful... Hux, I thought you said you inspected the lifts on this wing.” The other man said to the fire haired one, Hux. A General. A commandant of the First Order. 

“I-I did, /Ren/. They said this one was cleared.” Hux uttered, his face still narrowed, but there was a slight hiccup in his voice. “Let me call up to someone and see if they can come down and aid us. Snoke was expecting us.” He muttered and pulled the messaging pad to the front, typing into it a message to the mechanical crew with long, shaking fingers. 

The other, Kylo Ren, full Commander of the First Order and Master of the Knights of Ren, gave a scoff at his counterpart, eyeing him up and down. Standing up from the corner, he straightened his stance and swept over to Hux, looking over his shoulder. 

“tsk tsk Hux...are those shaking fingers I spy... a tremble in your mien.” Ren purred and and let out an amused hum, lips barely ghosting over the other’s ear. 

Hux huffed and turned to face the other, staring up at him with determination. “I am just taking care of what needs to be done. Go back to your corner and brood. It’s what you do best, correct?” He bit and shook his head before looking back at his messaging pad. “Let a commander blow you once and suddenly it’s rainbows and sunshine.” Hux uttered under his breath. 

Ren stared at Hux with a hint of annoyance, his jaw clenching as he caught most of the General’s last comment. There would be no backing down from fighting words such as those. Clenching his fists and then slowly releasing them, Ren took a breath and stepped closer to Hux, who had sent the message and was now impatiently awaiting help. 

“Ren, step away.” Hux snapped, shooting daggers at the other. 

“You’re always in a constant state of loathing and I thought that maybe getting you off would aid in that. Clearly, that only made it worse...” Ren hissed and stared down at the other. 

“You must confuse my indisposition towards you as loathing from the wonderful blowjob you gave me minutes before. I liked /it/. I /don’t/ like you... or more so, I don’t like the fact that you’ve been following me around ever since it happened.” Hux retorted, crossing his arms as he stared up at his “superior”. 

“You dolt... the only reason I followed you in here is because we’re headed to the same place.” Ren replied, feeling a sting at the words from the General. So he tried to retract from the situation and go back to brooding. But not without one parting comment, “You’re afraid of lifts.” He commented breezily. 

Turning his head, Hux stared at Ren and clenched his fists. “I am not.” 

With a roll of his eyes, Ren stepped back around Hux and focused his eyes in on the redhead, his hand outstretched. It took a few tries but Ren got through to the other’s mind and thoughts. “You’re afraid of lifts. You fear that you’ll get stuck in here forever and you’ll die a horrible, painful, crushing death.” He whispered hurriedly, as his grip on Hux’s mind was slipping. 

Hux stepped back and batted at the other, glaring. “Get out of my head, Ren.” He snapped and gripped his messaging pad tight. “There is nothing wrong with a little fear.”   
Ren smirked and nodded. “You’re correct. Nothing wrong. But to see our General quiver at the idea of even being in an elevator is just delightful.” He purred and hovered over the shorter man. “I’m sure there must be something that can help you forget all about this fear.” Ren whispered, grazing his fingers over the other’s side, gently turning him to face the mirrored walls. 

The two men stared back at their reflections. Ren stood slightly taller above the red haired Hux, gripping his waist gently with pale, calloused fingers. His head rested just near Hux’s ear, lips pursed with a smirk. Hux only stared back at himself, occasionally glancing back at Ren. 

“What are you /doing/?” Hux gritted and shuffled slightly to get away from Ren’s grip. 

“I”m trying to ease your fear, General. I know you don’t enjoy being in hear... I can sense it...” Ren cooed and only held Hux tighter. 

“I don’t need your help, I need a mechanic. Where is she? She should be here by now.” Hux hissed and ducked out of Ren’s gripped, taking his place firmly rooted in front of the door. “Hello! Hello? Anyone here!” He called, standing on his toes to peek over the small sliver of space. 

“It’s not fun...seeing you scurry away just to escape... Don’t you enjoy spending time with me?” Ren teased and sighed, glancing his hands from time to time. 

“Ren, you are the bane of my existence. I’d rather be stuck here with a blood Rancor than here with you. You are a manipulative, conniving, big headed--” 

“General,Sir?” A voice rang out. 

“Hero!” Hux gasped out and turned back to the elevator. “Yes, we’re in here!” He called and actually beamed. 

“Hold on one moment. Just one.” The mechanic called. There was a slight rustle and bit of noise as the elevator soon began to rise, coming to the full floor. Before them, stood the mechanical woman, looking at the lift with an odd face. “Nothing seemed to be wrong with it, Sir... I just don’t understand... it’s just as if--” 

“Someone tampered with it themselves...” Hux muttered, glancing back at Ren who was still standing in the elevator, a smirk playing on his face. 

“I don’t know who could have done such a thing....” Ren shrugged as he stepped out, staring down at Hux. “But shall we get going? Snoke doesn’t like tardiness.” He said, brushing past Hux with a grin. 

A flush came upon the General’s cheek, shaking his head to himself as he sighed. “I suppose he doesn’t.” He grumbled as he followed the commander. Life with Kylo Ren was never short of adventure.


End file.
